In prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,641, a product diverter, is enclosed wherein a gate mender provided with an arcuate recess is coupled with a curved gate member via a linkage. The linkage is movable by means of a pneumatic cylinder. By applying suitable timing pulses, this arrangement becomes a multiple-path diverter system whereby a divergence of the transport path takes place behind the gate member provided with an arcuate recess as well as behind the curved gate mender which dips into circumferential grooves formed in rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,371 discloses a sorting device for banknotes, which, during their conveyance, are guided through a switchable deflector being operable by means of an actuating cylinder and then are delivered to a stacking magazine via a stacking wheel.
UK Patent Application GB No. 2 061 235 discloses a conveying and diverting device for a stream of overlapping printed sheets. A flap member being pivotable by means of a pneumatic cylinder is provided in a space of the lower conveying means. A retaining element is provided above the conveying plane in parallel with conveying means which grip the printed products transported in an overlapped arrangement from above. If the pivotable retaining element on the conveying plane is moved upward by means of an actuating cylinder, a retaining portion is projected downwardly, preventing further conveyance of the overlapping printed products, which accumulate on the back side of the retaining portion. This enables an interruption of the production run. However, the device has the disadvantage that a stagnation of the product stream occurs in the original conveying plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,902 shows an actuating mechanism for a diverter for sheet-like products. The diverter is arranged in a space of the conveying plane. By means of an actuating cylinder the diverter is pivotable into an upper position, as well as into the horizontal conveying plane. The pivot path of the diverter is defined by two abutments formed with setscrews, the positions of the abutments being variable. The conveying plane comprises two upper and two lower transport tapes, with a stationary transport arrangement existing below the pivotable diverter.
All diverting systems of the state of the art mentioned hereinbefore have the common disadvantage that the pivotable diverting elements are of stationary design. The speed of conveyed products, which are conveyed at machine speed is high relative to the diverting elements. High relative speeds of products that come into contact with stationary abutment surfaces--when, for example, the ink on the product is not yet completely cured--can cause smudges on the surfaces of the products. Customers are not generally willing to accept products with such flaws; thus, they are waste.
Also, the systems of the state of the art mentioned above allow partial release of the products while in the diverter area, whereas the present invention provides a means for diverting the products without releasing them.